Sonic Jr Jr
by G Slush
Summary: Sonic Jr Jr, the grandson of Sonic, has taken over the world entirely and everyone is his slave. Who can stop him?


An insane murderer, killing many, including his grandfather Sonic, and now rules the world and has enslaved the few survivors of earth. He vows revenge on his father, Sonic Jr, who is the only being on earth to have escaped enslavement. He is of the Wakahargofatuyar species, and shows no mercy to opponents. He has a pet Koala he calls Mr. Fluffles and he tucks him in every night. His wife is Amy Jr Jr, as his father and grandfather never got married with Amy or Amy Jr but he decided too. He has had sex with Amy Jr Jr literally around a million times, and they love doing it, but never decided to have kids of their own and Amy Jr Jr has already gotten her tubes tied. He has been known to make chicken noises when a blender is in sight. Why he does this remains unknown although it may be related to the fact that he sucks on Amy Jr Jr s cunt soon after. Mostly his slaves go out and do all his chores and he stays in his private part of the castle along with Amy Jr Jr and rarely leaves. And no one except Amy Jr Jr and Mr. Fluffles is aloud to enter. The last person who did had his testicles nailed to the wall with a rusty nail gun, then got sodomized with a rusty shovel and got his limbs shoved in a blender. He then got his belly cut open with a fishing knife and insides ripped at. Then he had hydrolic acid poured all over his body then had iron poles shoved into his eye sockets. Then he had paper cuts put into his tongue and was force fed lemon juice. That being said, no one has ever entered the private part of the castle again. With that rule enforced, Amy Jr Jr rarely puts clothes on. She prefers to walk around the house naked and Sonic Jr Jr prefers she does that too. He also thinks Amy Jr Jr has gigantic breasts. He is 15 and his hobbies are killing, torturing, having sex, and playing with Mr. Fluffles. He also has every single power that every single known being has been known to have. He is in possession of every single item of power. He and Amy Jr Jr, along with having sex, when they are tired, occaisonaly they just make out. To put it into statistics, 30% of his life is spent sleeping, 40% having sex, 30% killing slaves for fun. He often does the latter, but settles sniping them from the private area of the castle out the window half the time, because he doesn t like to leave, but does leave sometimes to kill a bunch of them in unique and fun ways and seeing it up close. Sometimes he takes one in on purpose asking them to come in, then madly shout at them for coming in and kills them. Sometimes he does this to an extent of having Amy Jr Jr come into the room, showing herself naked to the slaves, and has her rub her naked breasts, ass, cunt, and whole body over all on the slave and grabs his cock and starts jacking it off for him, and similar things, sexually teasing him, but never going into direct sexual activity as Sonic Jr Jr would never wish that, even with the slaves dieing right after, as they always do. One day one slave, knowing he was going to die and thinking he had nothing to lose, pulled Amy Jr Jr close to him and got his tongue dangerously close to her cunt, was inches away but didn t make it as Sonic Jr Jr tackled him to the ground. That slave figured out he did indeed have much to lose, as a simple death would of been mercy by extremely far. He was tortured in extremely cruel and disturbing ways, well Sonic Jr Jr finding just the right ways to keep him alive, although he eventually died. Then one day Knuckles Jr Jr, a slave and grandson of Knuckles, mysteriously disappeared from the now few hundred slaves. Sonic Jr Jr had recently eased on the killing, fearing that he would run out of slaves and that the Mobian race wold become extinct. He left the castle and sought out Knuckles Jr Jr. He was in the middle of sex with Amy Jr Jr when he found this out, so he said sorry and left Amy Jr Jr fingering herself and moaning with the back of a hairbrush. Knuckles Jr Jr didn t have anywhere to run, seeing as every piece of land but his island had been destroyed, and the world was now mostly ocean again. Although his island was considerably big. He looked everywhere and everywhere but couldn t find him. He wasn t going to give up, he never had, but he was gone a long time and felt like he needed to tell Amy Jr Jr he was OK. When he got to the castle, however, he saw Knuckles Jr Jr in his private part of the castle, advancing on Amy Jr Jr, who was naked, cowering in fear on the bed from him. He was intending to rape her. Sonic Jr Jr wondered why she didn t care to dress when she noticed Knuckles Jr Jr coming, but then remembered all her clothes were far to old and little to fit her, because she hasn t put a piece of clothing on for years. But Sonic Jr Jr was furious. No one has ever defied him that much, ever. Not even his father, Sonic Jr. He spin dashed toward Knuckles Jr Jr, wanting to saw him to bits. But then suddenly something sharp hit his arm and he collapsed before he made it. He looked over on his arm and saw a tranquilizing dart. He looked behind him to see Tails Jr Jr. And then he fell asleep. He waked up tied up in the closet. He could hear the voices of Tails Jr Jr and Knuckles Jr Jr in his room. He attempted to spin dash through the ropes but all he got was a shock. He banged around furiously in the closet. He was EXTREMELY pissed. When he got a hold of Tails Jr Jr and Knuckles Jr Jr he was going to torture them in unimaginably cruel and painful ways. Then he heard even more voices, and more. It sounded like there was a whole slew of people inside there. Which meant it had to be the slaves, who had been unrealized, because they were the only living beings alive. But Sonic Jr Jr remembered something about this closet. He knew far more of this area of the castle then anyone else, because he spent 90% of his time in it and no one else has ever entered it and lived. Seven objects in one of the shelves spun with power, and then Sonic Jr Jr glowed yellow, broke through the ropes and then the closet door. The sight he saw horrified him. The slaves were all free, and having a party celebrating their freedom and Knuckles Jr Jr and Tails Jr Jr as heroes. The slaves were taking no care of his house, spilling drinks and knocking over valuables. Amy Jr Jr had been sedated and trapped in a cave still naked for the slaves enjoyment. He was beyond mad. The slaves look at the source of the explosion and saw Super Sonic Jr Jr. I m baaaaaaaack. He went super fast, flying through the bodies of Tails Jr Jr and Knuckles Jr Jr, slicing them in pieces. He continued this with all the rest of the slaves, until every single one had died and payed. Then he undid the transformation and instantly regretted not killing them in more slower and more painful ways. But at least they were dead. He freed Amy Jr Jr and asked if she had been raped. She said Knuckles Jr Jr was about to but she fought back and injured him until Tails Jr Jr put her in the cage. She said that before the party started that Tails Jr Jr had her tied up to the front of the cage and climbed in naked, intending to have sex with her. She said that she again fought back and Tails Jr Jr had only gotten to touch her pussy, and not even get anything in but just touch the surface, and that after the beating she gave him he was convinced to leave her alone and sedated her. Sonic Jr Jr instantly went to the remains of Tails Jr Jr and tore it to pieces and burned it in fury, complaining that someone besides him had touched Amy Jr Jr, and in the pussy. Amy Jr Jr cheered him up by showing the inside of her cunt by opening it up with her two fingers and winked, asking him to come back to bed. He slowly made his way towards the sexy Amy Jr Jr, her eyes slits as if challenging him to have sex with her, all the while holding her cunt open and moving her body, which Sonic Jr Jr found made him really horny. Just then though, a blue blur moving and smacked Sonic Jr Jr in the head. He looked up and saw Sonic Jr on top of a shelf, looking down at Sonic Jr Jr with hatred. His father stated that Sonic Jr Jr had forgotten about a couple of Mobians, to which Sonic Jr Jr turned Super Sonic Jr Jr and dived towards him. Sonic Jr dived out of the way of his son, and jumped onto the bed. Sonic Jr Jr did another power dive towards him, screaming about Sonic Jr having his dirty feet on his favorite place. But he couldn t seem to hit Sonic Jr, even though Super Sonic Jr Jr was faster, he was to blind with hatred towards his father. But a trait Sonic had and that was passed down to Sonic Jr, although not Sonic Jr Jr, was cockiness. He gloated at Sonic Jr Jr and mocked him. And well he did that, on his 14th power dive as Super Sonic Jr Jr, he hit Sonic Jr, killing him. He transformed back, and Amy Jr Jr remarked that Sonic Jr said a couple of mobians and she stated that there might be one more. They got there answer when the very own Sonic the Hedgehog blasted through the window into the room. He looked slightly wrinkled but still had that classic Sonic look to him. But at this moment his expression was very grim. Sonic Jr Jr was also surprised, shouting to Sonic that he thought he had killed him. Sonic stated that it was only Metal Sonic, and that Sonic Jr Jr never was able to tell people apart. Sonic Jr Jr then transformed into Super Sonic Jr Jr and stated that he could easily kill him like he did to his son, and it is then that Sonic revealed the 7 Super Emeralds, explaining to Sonic Jr Jr that he must of had forgotten about them in his gallery. Sonic then transformed into Hyper Sonic. The two then had a devastating battle, Sonic winning as Hyper form was much more powerful than Super form. But then Sonic Jr Jr realized he can still use the power of the Super Emerald even if there already being used, and transformed into Hyper Sonic Jr Jr. The two had a ferocious battle, and once almost hit Amy Jr Jr, Sonic Jr Jr then telling her to get cover. When Sonic Jr Jr dived at Sonic, Sonic was sent hurtling down to the floor, preparing to get back up and get a momentum push off the floor, but much to his surprise Sonic Jr Jr came at him again with amazing speed before he even reached the floor, sending him through dozens of floors below. Sonic got up off the ground floor and shot right up through the dozens of holes only to find Sonic Jr Jr s fist waiting for him. He was punched across the room and into a giant chest once used to keep slaves in to see how long they could survive. The chest was extremely powerful as Hyper Sonic Jr Jr rushed to it and sent his power into it. He could then sense that Sonic had run out of rings. Sonic Jr Jr, still in Hyper form, took the chest and pour his vaporizing power into the chest, affectively turning the chest and Sonic into dust. Then he kissed Amy Jr Jr. He had won. They had sex for the following 48 hours after that, Amy Jr Jr seeming to be increasingly feisty, sexy, and horny. Even in the days after, Amy Jr Jr danced by rubbing her body, cunt, breasts, or ass against something, fingering herself well doing it, challenging Sonic Jr Jr for sex. Sonic Jr Jr eventually figured out how to make robots, who fixed up the castle. He realized he had now made the Mobian race extinct for the future, seeing as him and Amy Jr Jr were the last living things on earth, even Mr. Fluffles died soon after the slave incident. And Amy Jr Jr had her tubes tied so they couldn t have children. But Sonic Jr Jr didn t care. He d keep living his life as he had with Amy Jr Jr, his sex time with her moving up to 70% without the enjoyment of slaves to kill. But he found sex was far funner. Seventy percent of his life was sex and the other thirty was sleeping. Now that he and Amy Jr Jr had the whole entire world to themselves, they didn t just stay in the private area. They went outside and explored the island together, which had grown green and sunny. They had sex outdoors all over the island and the castle now that they had everywhere. They made a list of where to have sex including the beach, the ocean, the forest, the wide open field in front of the castle, the cells that once hold the slaves, and more. Sonic Jr Jr wasn t cruel to the robots, because he saw no enjoyment of being cruel to machines. They were mostly out of the way, doing their task quickly and going back to a dormant mode. Sonic Jr Jr and Amy Jr Jr spent most of their late teens and early twenties outside in the wide open green grassy sunny fields in front of the castle, having sex and marveling in the wonders of having the earth alone together. They spent the rest of their life having sex, never getting bored, although he was interested in new things happening and hired robots to discover new fun things to do or invent gadgets, so technology still moved on. Eventually, one robot discovered the power of immortality, and now Sonic Jr Jr and Amy Jr Jr live together, forever, having sex in the sunny island they live in happily, with the robots to accompany them, which they treated nicely. Amy Jr Jr hadn t worn any clothes since she was around 11, and they kept it that way. They had a super happy life with each other and Sonic Jr Jr and Amy Jr Jr lived forever in harmony, never getting bored and loving their life still, and kept the same robots and they are still there to this day, the robots always coming up with new things. They lived happily forever. 


End file.
